A World Torn in Two!
by logankiba
Summary: This is alternate universe fic. What if the Leaf Village was torn apart shortly after the Genin teams are formed? Well you'll find out if you read this fic.


Kakashi sat up and looked around, his white hair ruffled and falling in front of his eyes. He groaned, falling back onto his pillow. He wasn't a morning person. In fact he wasn't even a day person. Night was his forte. But of course he had to get up, missions and all that. He looked at his clock, 5:30 am stared him in the face. He stood up, wearing only some baggy pants. His muscled shined white in the darkness, his red eye glowing. He walked in to the bathroom, showered, brushed his teeth, dried, dressed, and walked out of his apartment. He had a gloomy aura around him; surely any one near him would sense it and move on. That is if anyone was out at this time, and of course a few morning-goers roamed the city in the crisp air. But not many. That was good; he liked to be mostly alone but not totally. Kakashi walked through the street towards the Hokage's office.

He arrived shortly, too shortly it would seem. He walked up the steps, and then decided he was early. He sat on the cold stone steps, deep in thought. About 5 minutes later Kurenai Yuhi arrived. A new Jonin. Kakashi hadn't really talked to her, sure they had been introduced and what not. But never really talked. She approached Kakashi and leaned down in front of him. Her dark hair cascading around her like ever-present rain.

"Your Kakashi right?" she asked in her dark mushy voice. That kind of voice could calm anyone down.

"Yes." Kakashi replied, obviously pained to have to talk so early.

Kurenai looked at him square in the eye. Not in a mean way, but a curious way. Kakashi almost laughed. She probably wasn't used to guys that weren't interested in her.

"What are you doing out here?" Kurenai asked.

"Thinking. It would do you good to go inside, don't wanna be late." Kakashi said.

"What about you?" she asked.

"They'll understand." Kakashi replied. He looked at her with his uncovered eye, trying to convince her to leave with some unwritten message. She didn't.

Kurenai sat next to him; Kakashi noticed she smelled honey sweet in the bland morning air. He looked at her. The sun had started to rise just behind her head. She looked like a sweet but vengeful angel.

"Maybe we should go in together." She suggested, obviously trying to be seductive.

Kakashi smiled, although she couldn't see it through his black mask, she would soon find such things didn't work on him. "How about you go in." Kakashi said, looking forward again.

"Please." Kurenai said, gone was the seductiveness.

_What the hell does she want?_ Kakashi thought. He wanted her to disappear in the worst way. But she didn't.

"Fine!" Kakashi gave in. He stood and slouched over to the door. He pulled it open and let Kurenai go in before him. She smiled. Kakashi's morning shield was beginning to melt and he softened up.

"Thanks." She said pure sincerity in her voice. She walked a few steps and stopped, she looked around at him. "Coming?" she giggled.

"Oh! Yeah." Kakashi said. He walked up to her and they continued on their way.

A few hundred feet away a blonde head poked out from under the covers. The boy was disappointed to have to leave his dark cocoon and enter the cold embrace of morning. His alarm clock droned in his head, he reached out and accidentally knocked it off the stand.

"Just great!" he grumbled in his croaky morning voice. He jumped out of bed and threw back onto his bedside table. It stopped buzzing but in his head it continued to hammer away.

He walked to his closet, pulling out an orange jumpsuit, a black shirt, and boxers. He threw his pajamas onto his bed and pulled the shirt and boxers on. They were stiff from the cold but soon warmed onto his body. He walked out into the kitchen, dragging the orange flag behind him. He pulled out some instant ramen and milk. He sat at the table and ate. He stared down at the bowl of ramen, ramen was his savior. His savior from all that was cold and painful; which for him was life. He started eating; only stopping for a quick swig of milk. Once he was done he walked to the door and slid on his orange jumpsuit.

He opened the door and glanced around, no one in sight. Good.

A pink haired girl sat alone in the park. She looked thoughtful, but only had one thing on her mind. A particular dark-haired ninja.

This dark-haired ninja sat alone in his room. Only one thing on his mind, although it was something the pink-haired girl couldn't even imagine. Death, revenge, you name it. A certain someone needed to be killed. And he was the one to do it. Or die trying.

The sun had risen over the mountains now and the sleepy village showed hints of life all over. This was going to be a good day. Or so it seemed. But it wasn't meant to be, the great wheel of life had something else in mind for the sleepy village.

Kakashi and Kurenai entered the Hokage's office. The old man sat slumped over in his chair. Kurenai giggled.

"He's asleep!" she giggled some more.

"I whish he was." Kakashi whispered in awe.

"What?" Kurenai asked innocently. She was confused now.

Kakashi pushed her out the door just as kunai were flung from behind the dead Hokage's chair. One imbedded itself in Kakashi left arm, another in his left leg, the other he caught and flung back. The chair was thrown at him, the lifeless form slipping from it. That's when Kakashi realized it wasn't the Hokage!

_At least he isn't dead!_ Then the truth donned on him. It was Asuma! _Shit he must have gotten here before me!_

Kakashi jumped out the door way and saw Kurenai on the floor. She looked all sorts of confused. "Get up!"

"What's going on?" she yelled.

"I don't know, but we don't wanna be here anymore!" Kakashi yelled, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the hall.

That's when it all hit the fan. Hell cascaded around Kakashi and Kurenai, at least it seemed like hell. All around them fire reached toward them and booms shook the building. The floor under them collapsed and Kurenai fell through. Kakashi however grabbed onto apart of the floor that held. He grabbed her hand and the hung there as more rumbles shook them to the very bone. Kakashi felt like he had fallen into a pit of fire. That's how hot it was. Kurenai was drenched in sweat already.

"What's happening?" she yelled up as Kakashi.

"I don't know! We gotta get out of here!" Kakashi yelled back down.

"Ok drop me!" she shouted back. Kakashi let her slip from his grasp, she landed lightly on the ground floor. Kakashi dropped swiftly next to her.

They glanced at the front door but it was blocked off by debris that fell from above. Fire was everywhere, and places yet to be consumed were succumbing to it's deadly call.

"Shit!" Kakashi whispered. "Come on!"

He ran off to another door in the back, Kurenai hot on his tail. Literally hot. Kakashi burst through it and ran down the bland hallway. They reached the end and slammed through another door into a room with a bank of monitors lining one wall and two chairs in front of them. The men in them were dead. Kakashi kept running, _Where the fuck is everyone._

That was when he realized he hadn't seen a single person in the building. Something was definitely wrong here! They burst out of the room into another hallway. The door at the end had a crack of light at the bottom of it.

"Yes! We're outta here!" Kakashi yelled. They burst through it and into the street. They ran around front of the building and saw as more explosions ripped through the building and it collapsed!

"What the hell was that Kakashi?" Kurenai yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know! All I know is someone is gonna pay!" Kakashi yelled.

The blonde boy fell to the floor as tremors ripped through the earth, shaking him and everything around him. He saw a huge tongue of flame lick at the sky.

"What the heck?" he yelled.

The pink-haired girl was thrown from the bench. She looked up in time to see flames shoot into the sky. "Oh my god!"

The black-haired ninja kept his balance, barely, and walked to his window as a blinding light punched up at the sky. _This boring morning just got a _whole_ lot more interesting!_


End file.
